goshibitofandomcom-20200213-history
List of Goshibito characters
.]] This is a list of '''characters' from the Goshibito webcomic. Some characters of this list have separete articles on their topic. Characters are listed by appearing order in the comic. Background characters (with voicless cameos) are excluded. Goshibito arc Five Death Men Bartender The tavern's bartender serves at the bar from the first chapter. He along with the waiter provides the story of Goshibito''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/4/''. Waiter Waiter from the tavern is seen to serve the customers. He accompanions the Bartender at his story of the Goshibito. Customer A customer in the tavern (probably a visitor of Azuma) that's sitting at the bar. He shows interest in who Taka is and is the main listener of the Bartender's talk about Goshibito''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/3/''. Goshibito Goshibito is a group of five skilled swordsmen that were Emperor Kuma's bodyguards. It's belived that they killed Kuma and tried to takeover Azuma's throne. Tengoku Kuma Kuma was the Emperor of Azuma Empire five years before the main story begun''Page 104. He is belived to be deadPage 105. Usagi 'Usagi' is the current ruler of Azuma, former chief adviser of Kuma. He is the one that framed the Goshibito and also one of it's earlies members. Taka [[Taka|'Taka']] is the unofficial leader of the group known as Goshibito and one of it's earliest membersPage 117. Tengoku Nashi 'Nashi' is the daughter of Emperor KumaPage 123. At first she seeks for vengens on the Goshibito, eventually joining them to defeat Usagi. Kimura '''Kimura' is a local drunk, an often customer of the tavern. When Nashi (disguised) enters the tavern he wants to fight the hunter, being stopped by Taka (who also insults him)http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/12/. When he also left the tavern to deal with Taka and Nashi, he attacks Taka (after recognizing him as the most wanted Goshibito) only to be defeat shortly after. Kimura's companions Kimura is seen accompanied with two others stray swords''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/7/[http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/7/]. They aren't seen as Kimura's loyal servant but rather his followers. They're also defeated by Taka. Lady Death Shirotora 'Shirotora' is the only female member of the GoshibitoPage 209. In the past she became a close friend for NashiPage 211. Live After Death Akame 'Akame' is the captain of the Palace SwordsPage 415. He was send by Usagi to the possible location of Shirotora to defeat the two Goshibito and get Nashi back. Blue Twins Dragoma Zefir 'Zefir' is Usagi's chief adviser. Not much is known abour him. He was sent in secret after Akame to keep an eye on him, and eventually, bring him back alive to the palace''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/126/. Shirotora Miyamoto Hayabusa Hayabusa was the leader of her own bandit group and the foster mother of Shirotora''Page 810. She died because of her injuries took while fighting with Royal Swordsmen. Miyamoto's bandit group A group of different 'swordsmen lead by Hayabusa' is a bandit group operating in Yasai, Azuma. After Hayabusa's death, Shirotora took her position. The only named member of the group is Taro. Shirotora and Hayabusa Kinsawa '''Kinsawa' is a Yasai bandit, rival to Hayabusa and her group. Between year 1393 and 1399 he became a member of Miyamoto's group. Allman arc Nikukyuh Domino Domino is a world famous bounty hunter''Page 1108'' hired by Usagi to defeat Taka, Shirotora and Allman and bring back princess Nashi back to the Royal Palace. Sankawa Saburo Sankawa is a world famous bounty hunter hired by Usagi to defeat Taka, Shirotora and Allman and bring back princess Nashi back to the Royal Palace. The Weight Allman Creedo Allman Creedo is a member of the Goshibito from Fuego Republic''Page 1408. He came to Azuma after he was exciled from Fuego. Creedo Rico Creedo family's henchmen and a teacher in swordsmanship. .]] Jessica Creedo Jessica is Allman's mother and second wife to Avaricio Creedo. Danny A bartender in Fuego City's Downtown bar "Danny's". Avessa An inhabitant of Fuego's Downtown. She becomes Allman's love interest. Espado's sister. She is killed by Yaguar. Family Gato Creedo Gato is Avaricio's middle son and Allman's half-brother. After Yaguar's death and Allman's excile he becomes Creedo family's right hand. Espado Avessa's brother. Victim of Creedo family's action over downtown. He is killed by Yaguar. Avaricio Creedo Head of the Fuego's Creedo Crime Family. Father to Allman and Jessica's husband. Yaguar Creedo Yaguar was Avaricio's right hand and his oldest son. After he and Avaricio arrives to Espado's warehouse he kills of him and Avessa but is eventually killed by Allman. Escape from Fuego King Arthur's Sailor Allman pays money to an unnamed Sailor to take him out of Fuego Republic. The Sailor also takes care of wounded Allman. and Tadeo Braveski.]] The Groom Vladislav Braveski 'Vladislav Braveski' was an Eagle Kingdom's sir of Braveria land. He hires Allman as a groom in his mansion and was the previous owner of Batora. He dies in the fire of his mansion. Tadeo Braveski 'Tadeo' was a sir of Braveria and Vladislav's son. He befriends with Allman and makes him his own swordsmanship teacher. He dies in the fire of Braveski's mansion. Last Run Von Eisenhart A Baron form Hansland, '''von Eisenhart' claims rights to a part of Braveski's land. He with his men sets up the fire in Braveski's mansion. Kashmir arc Akame and Usagi Kashmir Polk Kashmir is a nobility form Eagle Kingdom who gets hired by Usagi to hunt down Taka and bring Nashi back to the Royal Palace. It is stated that he is Taka's rival. Daikon arc Bounty Hunter and Akamura.]] Tetsushin Akira 'General Tetsushin' is the former commander of Goshibito before becoming Kuma's bodyguards. His army came to Kiba to capture Daikon. Major Akamura '''Major AkamuraPage 3814'' is General Tetsushin's subordinate and his adjutant. He served in Tetsushin's army for many years. Old Courthouse Couthouse's guards Three unnamed guards patrol the are around the courthouse. Nashi passes them by to get inside the building. Inside Daikon's guards Two heavy armored royal swordsmen appear in Kiba's courthouse to guard Daikon. One of them (with "lined" eyes) name is Hiroto. Both are defeated by Nashi. Swordless Daikon '''Daikon is the youngest member of the Goshibito. Unlike the other Goshibito he doesn't use a sword and concentrates on ishi attacks. References Category:Characters